Pkmn origins ch 1 Troubled past
by themightysonicwaffle
Summary: awakening in a world he dosent even remeber our hero must find out what happened to uncover the truth of mt coronet this story takes place 12 years before the pokemon offical series this is pkmn origins


I was suddenly woken by the sounds of distant thunder bellowing across the grassy plains and occasional sounds of creatures rumbling under the muddy surface the sounds them selves are similar to a faint dig la dig dig la driioo driioo driioo came to my hurting and heavy head. to be honest the lightning at first caught me totally by surprise,eventually i try to get my bearings and eventually after some time i drag and force myself to my knee's. trying to remember anything sends pain into my aching head fills myself with doubts about myself but i shrug that over my head for the time being,over i tiny period of time i start to check my pockets for any recollection of who i am, i pull out a small light redish device which jogs a bit of my memory in return though i recieve a bit of pain, i think it was called pok pok pokedex i believe so anyway.I activate the so called device and decide to access the profile records to see if any information still exists on device frezze's on a page with a picture of myself i examine the picture more closely and see that i have a short black hair cut practicaly close shave to be shaven bald along with a short beard to accompany my hair also on the page along with the picture is a name most likely my own name.

Adrian adrian i thought to myself do i really look like a adrian, anyway not trying to think about that to much i look again at the device to verify anthing else, nothing else seemed to be on the page not even a place of birth or worse yet not even a last i get the strength to get up off the dark caramel ground, i notice after getting up a blue and white backpack against an old torn down tree stump. A sense of of relief goes through my body but that is quicky diminshed as all i find the the back pack is a map which seems to be an ordinary except from a small red circle what looks to be near a place called pewter city,along with the map is five sphere's four of them are red and white while the other one consists of a blue and white pattern, two of the seems heavier than the others.

The thunder still crashing into the dark misserable dawn brake's i look at my surroundings again but i see much more than the other night i see more easily which seems to be a mountain which is strange as it is being quite close to a town. as i grab the map from my backpack i try to decifer its contents and more importantly where i am and it shows roughly that i am near mt coronet i hope im on the east side of the mountain if im lucky because traveling to cerulean city will take twice the amount of time to travel towards pewter city according to the map, i follow a nearby dirt path going away form the a bee like creature come's flying out of a local tree trying to sting me with its large needle like talon in quick responce i throw one of the red balls towards it.I dont know why i did that but i eventually relise why i threw it i saw my friend squirtle pops out without a single delay, i remeber a bit about my squirtle and a few of his moves like water gun, skull bash and that little history lesson i scream "squirtle skull bash" and he does it in a heartbeat. squirtle shot like a speeding bullet into the air and hid inside his brown and white shell towards the beedrill i think thats what it is hit him with a great pounding force he hit straight into the bee's stomach,it stopped in its track and hit the ground with a large thud on the hard terrian,the sound of it helplessly crawling away put me in a state of pity so i decided to throw one of the lighter balls at the beedrill to capture it and hopefully take to someone who can help it into a better state of health "like like a hospital" i thought, as i confidently continued down the dirt ridden path i pondered on the questions in my mind like how did i end up in that clearing the other night and what was i even doing there "i hope to find out where i came from or even better have have my memories back" i muttered under my breath like i doubted that my memory would ever return, as i edged my way towards the morning sun

I was glad of one thing that today had brought me a tiny glimpse of what i use to be like.

Dedicated

A/n: this is a brief teaser of what this story will include im sorry if certain parts arent that interested if you do think so though please give me a review and i will try to make the story more interesting. Waffle out


End file.
